podwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bobo
"CKIAI ZBIÓRECZKA!" -Malak Ogólnie Nazwą Bobo ochrzczono legendarne wyjazdy na zgrupowania w sekcji Malaka, odbywające się z regularną częstotliwością w erze gimnazjalnej. Obowiązkowo brali w nich udział wszelacy młodzi adepci sztuk Małysa, niepojechanie na taki event wiązało się z ominięciem masy ważnych wydarzeń. Wszystkie Bobo odbywały się nieodmiennie w miejscowości o nazwie Sokołowsko, gdzie nobliwy Sensei zawsze potrafił wynegocjować odpowiednie ceny dla swej wiernej trzodki. Na zgrupowaniach Korasy miały okazję zetknąć się z masą dziwnych osobowości z czego większość to były jakieś popierdolone wyrzutki społeczeństwa i inne osobliwości, Określenie Bobo pochodzi od ksywy jednej z dupeczek które tam się pojawiały: swego czasu krążyły ploty, że młody Spu (nawiasem mówiąc ksywa ta pochodzi właśnie ze zgrupowań) na niej JEŹDZIŁ stąd też zwrot: JEDZIEMY NA BOBO. Rodzaje Bobo *'Letnie' - Długie, dwutygodniowe obozy wypełnione wyciskiem i dziwnymi akcjami. Wiele godzin zostało przeleżanych na dechach, spożyto masę pucharków lodowych przygotowywanych przez Panią Anię bądź Castoramę.Upał, zapierdol oraz capiące kimona czyniły Bobo letnie najtrudniejszym do przetrwania. Wysiłki były jednakże wynagradzane turniejem wieńczącym event oraz wieloma przypałami i "koronkowymi akcjami" po drodze. Małys tankował jak zawsze. *'Jesienne' - Aura często i gęsto była nie sprzyjająca, utrudniając treningi bądź przenosząc je do chujowych sal. Godziny wolne spędzało się głównie w pokojach, próbując zasnąć, słuchając muzy bądź barbiąc (najczęściej wszystko naraz). Siąpiący deszcz sprzyjał wieczornym życiówkom uprawianych przed zaśnięciem. Małys tankował jak zawsze. *'Zimowe' - Zasłynęły przede wszystkim koniecznością uważania na tzw. śliskie podłoże. Życie towarzyskie toczyło się jedynie we wnętrzach, ograniczając zajęcia i zmuszając wszelakich oszołomów do głębszej integracji. Śnieg wymuszał treninigi w ciężkich buciorach, przez co treningi stawały się jeszcze bardziej męczące. Małys tankował jak zawsze. *'Wiosenne' - Zgrupowanie letnie wersja mini. Zaprawa przed głównym daniem (summer bobo). Pierwsze Bobo na jakim kiedykolwiek pojawiły się Korasy. Małys tankował jak zawsze. Czynności operacyjne *'Trening' - rozpoczynany 20 minutowym biegiem, następnie rozciąganko, nierzadko prowadzone przez niezawodną mistrzynię Sempai Jolę, a potem nadchodził czas na kolejny punkt w nowym programie treningowym Małysa (który za każdym razem był ten sam): SIŁÓWECZKA *'Jedzenie' - ponieważ spożycie energii na Bobo było niesamowite, żarło stanowiło najcenniejszy towar w mieście. Przy stole toczyła się walka o pożywienie, każdy kęs był na wagę złota. W pokojach wieczorami odbywały się szalone konsumpcje zupek i innych wiktuałów. *'Spanie' - Czynność szalenie przydatna jednak trudna do wykonania. Stałym punktem programu było obiecywanie sobie, że po treningu wszyscy pójdą spać co zazwyczaj nie dochodziło do skutku (za dużo się działo). *'Muza' - pierwszą czynnością po wkroczeniu do pokoju było odpalenie soundsystemu, i tak samo ostatnią było jego zwinięcie. Muza leciała bez wytchnienia, nawet gdy różnorodność materiału muzycznego pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Na Bobo królowały takie tuzy jak: Fisz, Godsmack, Eldo, Apocaliptyca czy też soundtrack z Matrixa. Należy wspomnieć też o zapomnianych już wykonawcach typu Wierni, Pan Duże Pe, 19 Południk albo Mezo (tak i owszem Mezo). *'Życiówka / Rozpierdol' - Oj działo się sporo: począwszy od konfliktów z Drąbami (ŚRUBKI!), wyrostku (?) Minajkin badanym przez Spu, nocnych rajdów z bokenami po dachach a skończywszy na docieraniach i pierwszych wieczornych browarakowań. Każde Bobo obfitowało w przeróżne dziwne wydarzenia, być może miały one duży wpływ na przygotowanie Podwa na prawdziwą życiówe. Postacie *'Małys' - Sensei, mistrz, władca trzody oraz największy kiracz. Dowodził każdym Bobo (przynajmniej jak był trzeźwy). Postać legendarna, która na zawsze wryła się w psyche korasów. Często i gęsto napierdolony, wraz z chórem wujów imprezował w najsroższym pokoju w Sokołowsku. Jego treningi głównie składały się z siłóweczki i samoobrony, gdzie demonstrował raz po raz, iż prawdziwy nożownik atakuje TAK! Czasem cierpiał na zatrucia pokarmowe i nie mógł prowadzić treningów. W takich sytuacjach nadzorował swą trzodę prowadząc obserwacje ze swego balkonu. Pomimo braku paru kluczący elementów nogi, wytrwały biegacz, potrafiący zajechać każdego. Znany z zamawiania tajnych drinków o odpowienich proporcjach u Pani Ani. Pomimo swego postępującego alkoholizmu, całkiem wytrawny fajter. *'Waldimar' - Podstarzały aczkolwiek krzepki "typowy polak". Nieoficjalnie prawa ręka Małysa (przynajmniej przy polewaniu). Być może w znacznej części odpowiedzialny za postępujący alkoholizm wyżej wymienionego. Wielbiciel rowerów i czarnych kimon uwielbiał pouczać/pomagać nowicjuszom. Najsłynniejszą jego kwestią jest wypowiedziane podczas rozciągania do partnera "Jak mnie nienawidzisz to mi to powiedz". Sądzę, że nie trzeba dodawać jak bardzo był wtedy naprany. *'Sempai Jola' - Mistrzyni jogi, specjalizująca się w torturowaniu ludzi podczas rozciągania. Minister finansów Sensei Małysa oraz być może, jego głos rozsądku. Ścigała ludzi za siano bezwzględnie, bez chwili wytchnienia. Znana inkwizytorka, swego czasu wsławiła się identyfikując pentagramy i inne magiczne symbole pozostawione przez Drąby. *'Drąby' - Grupa którą można było spokojnie ochrzcić mianem "czarnych charakterów" (przynajmniej na początku). Skupiali wszelkie najdziwniejsze wybryki natury. Specjalizacją tej grupy był hevi metal oraz satanizm. Do członu Drąbów można spokojnie zaliczyć takie osobniki jak Chińczyk, Kalarepa, Marcinek, Rambo, Kornel, oraz najgroźniejszy z nich Ninja (wsławił się między innymi: ubraniem kolczugi i zwizytowaniem w tymże stroju najbliższego kościoła, próby zamordowania Marcinka, podróżowanie na Bobo w masce gazowej a także last but not least sranie pod prysznicem. *'Elita - '''Najzdolniejsi i prawdopodobie najnormalniejsi (co w sumie w takim towarzystwie wiele nie znaczyło) uczestnicy Bobo. Fizycznie i menalnie byli odwiecznymi wrogami Drąbów. Przyjeli pod swoje skrzydła młodych Korasów, zapewniając im dostawy muzy i protekcję przed Drąbami. Do składu elity można wliczyć Rafała, młodego protegee Malaka który przodował we wszystkich dziedzinach Karate, budząc powszechny podziw i zazdrość. Następny był Buła, masywny ex-judoka miażdżący wszystkich w zwarciu i specjalizujący się w obleśnych i zboczonych żartach, dewastujących resztki przyzwoitości Korrych. Charakteryzowała go nienawiść do wszelkiej muzyki, która nie była metalem co czasem powodowało spięcia z Podwowiczami, znajdującymi się wtedy w najgłębszej fazie zajarania HIP HOPEM. Ostatnim z elitarnych był Maciek Snapshot, Raczej cichy, aczkolwiek pokaźnie zbudowany wielbiciel mangi i videogames (czyt. nerd). W walce charakteryzował się powolnym parciem do przodu, połączonym ze stopniowym masakrowaniem oponenta. Ksywa pochodziła od jego tiku polegającego na nieustannym mruganiu oczami. Początkowo znany jako "Niedorobiony Włoch". *'Pokemony '- poprawna nazwa Korasów, maskotek wyzej wymienionych popisujacych sie nie dorobionych Elit. Pokemony slynely na kazdym Bobo z swoich szczeniecych zachowan jak smarowanie klamek pasta do zębów, oraz z ucieczek z placzem do prawie Sempai Krysi badz niedorobionych Elit Bobo. Najczesciej popisujace sie swoimi umiejetnosciami z Youtube, respanujace sie w piaskownicy badz w pokoju nie dorobionych Elit. Bardzo strachliwy trzon Bobo tepiony przez Draby. *'Semai'e - '''Grupa slynaca z najwiekszych orgii w Sokolowsku w znanym Domku schadzek. glownym ich zadaniem bylo dreczenie wszystkiego co sie rusza na Bobo i nie robi to tak jak oni uwazaja ze za dobre. wieczorami zawsze glosni pijani i zaspokojani przez lokalne maciory dostepne i zawsze chetne w Sokolowsku. Sempai'e najczesciej pijani badz na kacu niemal na kazdych treningach. Kategoria:Wszycho